The Morning After
by Tiki Rocket
Summary: They need a PG 14 warning.... Misty and Ash (now age 21ish) have just done the bad thing for the first time. a recap and the morning after.
1. Maybe Not Forever

Misty awoke to find herself resting het head on Ash's chest, his arm wrapped around her. Carefully,  
  
she sat up with out disturbing her partner, and looked around as Morning Amnesia slowly wore off.  
  
They were in the room of a hotel. Their clothes were in a pile on the floor. She realised, with  
  
some embarrassment, that this meant she and Ash were both naked. In the same bed. Sleeping right next  
  
to each other.  
  
The memory of the night before came back much faster then. Brock and Tracey had taken the Pokemon  
  
to stay in their room across the hall so Misty and Ash could be together without disturbances. They had   
  
ordered strawberries, caramel dip, and a bottle of champagne via room service, and had spent part of the night  
  
on the patio outisde the room being romantic. They'd fed each other strawberries , one person biting one   
  
end of the berry and feeding it to the other, ending it in a kiss.   
  
And the champagne… That had been amusing. The bubbly, fruity liquid was passed from one mouth to the  
  
other with kisses they'd been practicing for the past three years was sipped at during romantic conversation,  
  
and was swalled in nervous anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
*Ten years ago, I would have pulled the mallet on anyone even insinuating that I'd drink champagne with  
  
him, much less sleep with him,* She thought idly. Back then, the only reason she traveled with him was to get   
  
her bike back. She spent a year watching him lose battles, win battles, and slowly make his way to the League   
  
Games.  
  
By the end of that year, her critical edge towards him had begun to wear away, and she was falling in   
  
love with him.  
  
He had finally beaten the league when she got up the nerve to ask him out. When he said yes, she   
  
thought she was going to pass out. She'd thought he hated her and would laugh in her face, or scoff and say   
  
no, or worse, say no kindly and then admit to having a girlfriend.  
  
The relationship wasn't exactly all mushiness; They were only 11 and 12 at the time, and hadn't seen   
  
enough movies or watched enough TV to know what to DO in a relationship, plus they now had to visit their   
  
families which they didn't really see much of any more, and they also had to train their Pokemon. Then Ash's   
  
mother decided to send her son to a boarding school ("Come back smarter, honey! And remember to change your under   
  
wear!!"), and the two had little contact. Often, Misty secretly wondered if he ever cheated on her.  
  
And of course, a month after Ash got back, Misty's parents (who were always off traveling and had been   
  
since Misty's oldest sister was able to keep an eye on the girls) wrote to them saying they wanted all four girls  
  
to join them in France for a while and go to school their. Misty and her sisters leapt at the opportunity, being  
  
huge fans of french cooking, and took off with a quick good bye.  
  
Two years later, Misty returned home. She'd sent enough mail to Ash to fill a corner of his closet to  
  
the ceiling, and he'd sent enough replies to make Misty buy a new suit case to carry it all. While she was gone,  
  
Ash had gone back to boarding school so they met on smarter terms and more to talk about than Pokemon. The  
  
relationship, on the other hand, needed severe attention. When it came to romantic anything, the pair struggled   
  
for awhile to get it together. But another year and a half's practice had remedied the time apart, and being away  
  
at school had brought more knowledge than necessary of romantic things to do.  
  
Over the past three years, intimacy had definitely grown. They were walked in on while making out by Brock,   
  
Tracey, Ash's mother, Pikachu, or sometimes a different grouping of them at least once a month, much to the  
  
embarrassment of all present. This was usually followed with a stuttered "I'm sorry! I didn't think before opening  
  
the door!" from the intruders and "GET OUT NOW!" from the intrudees, who, after the interruption, said "where were  
  
we?" and jumped at each other again.  
  
Last nights actions hadn't been as spontaneous as the make out sessions in slightly odd locations. A   
  
whispered conversation between the two earlier that day while Brock and Tracey discussed where to go next decided  
  
it, and Ash broke into their conversation and said "Where's the nearest town?"  
  
And that was what lead them to Celadon City, to a slightly older but still well acclaimed hotel, and a night  
  
of endless passion.  
  
Misty dressed herself and stepped onto the patio, surveying the caramel-strawberry- Champagne mess from last  
  
night.  
  
*I wonder how many other people- lovers- have ended up here?* She thought, leaning on the guard rail around  
  
the patio. The sun's golden beams hit the trees, chasing all of the lover's moments into the shadows to hide   
  
until the silvery moon called them out again to play their lover's games.  
  
Misty sighed and turned back to the room, but something caught her eye, dragging her attention to an   
  
inscription on the guard rail. It said "Tiki & Jasper Eternal Love", followed by a quote from a book: "Too much  
  
happiness always overflows into tears of sorrow."  
  
*How dismal," Misty thought, a little perturbed. *I wonder what happened?*  
  
She turned away from the tiny monument of a broken heart, and went back inside to face her lover, and hoped  
  
she would never be too happy. 


	2. Just The Way It Is

*I wonder if sex makes a person change?* she wondered, as she lay on the bed again. *If it does,   
  
are you better or worse? Will the relationship change?*  
  
Now, more dismal questions echoed off the walls of the room, echoes only she could hear. But the   
  
loudest echo scared her the most.  
  
*I'm 21. Do I really want to be with him the rest of my life?*  
  
It was an alarming thought. She was questioning a relationship she couldn't imagine being with out...  
  
But now it seemed a startlingly real possibility. And her mind kept coming up with reasons to leave him.  
  
*All he'll want is the sex. You spent too much time apart when you were younger and he probably cheated  
  
on you. You'll get sick of seeing him too much and get in a fight. You need some time apart.*  
  
But as soon as the excuses came, remedies would also pop up.  
  
*You've been just fine without constant physical pleasure. He was always faithful to me, I trust him.  
  
If I need a little space, I'll go visit my sisters and do girlstuff for a while. Now is when we need to stay  
  
together the most.*  
  
The turmoil in her mind came to an abrrupt halt when she felt Ash giving her a hug. "Good morning,"  
  
he muttered sleepily.  
  
"Good morning," she replied. "Let's order breakfast."  
  
"Order? Brock will make breakfast…"  
  
It dawned on Misty that Ash was still suffering Morning Amnesia.  
  
"Well," she said, grinning, "we could always finish off the strawberries…"  
  
"Strawberries…" he sighed, drifting off again. His eyes suddenly flew open as the amnesia effect   
  
vaporized.  
  
"You mean we DID have sex?!" he cried. "It wasn't a dream??"  
  
"Was I that good?" Misty said, winking. "Wanna put your clothes on?"  
  
Ash blushed deeply.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not like I haven't seen if before," she added impishly.  
  
Ash blushed more.  
  
Half an hour later, Brock and Tracey walked in with the Pokemon. Togechikku (who had evolved from Togepi  
  
when Misty was fifteen) ran around the room like a psychopathic plucked chicken and was a general nuicance until  
  
Brock smacked it with the phone book while trying to call room service for breakfast. When breakfast came and  
  
the Pokemon had settled down, they set in on the food with abandon. When the eating slowed, Tracey asked, "So  
  
what were you to doing last night?"  
  
Ash and Misty both blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Tracey and I heard a bit of a racket coming from your room," Brock added. Misty wasn't sure, but she   
  
thought she detected a small emphasis on the word "coming".  
  
"What were you two doing, listening at the door?" Misty asked irritated at the invasion of privacy.  
  
Now Brock and Tracey blushed.  
  
"No we weren't listening!" Brock snapped.  
  
"Just standing in the hall trying to think of something to do!" Tracey continued uselessly. Brock   
  
whacked him on the head with the phone book. Misty and Ash looked at them, and burst out laughing.   
  
*I wouldn't give this up for the world,* Misty thought. *Maybe things between us will end, but not  
  
any time soon.* As if sealing this promise to herself, she leaned towards ash and gave him a tight squeeze and  
  
a kiss on the cheek.  
  
FIN 


End file.
